May I Love You
by kkamjjonghun
Summary: Sehun seorang yeoja berwajah datar yang selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang. Ia termasuk yeoja yang agak pendiam, tetapi bisa menjadi berbeda di depan sahabatnya dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Sehun sangat menyayangi ketiga namja itu. Tetapi rasa sayang yang diberikan ketiga namja itu kepada Sehun ternyata berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang diberikan Sehun kepada mereka./Bad summary/EXO ff
1. Chapter 1

**May I Love You? **

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort. Mungkin ada Angst nya ya, entahlah masih labil dalam menentukan genre (?)

**Rated**: T , author gaberani bikin rated M (/,\) kalo baca sih berani ~ #eh

**Warning**: Fanfiction about EXO, but that is genderswitch. Beberapa yang biasa jadi seme dijadiin yeoja diff ini. Couple gak official (?), OOC (maybe), bahasa masih acak-acakan, typo masih bertebaran, gak sesuai dengan EYD, cerita pasaran, alur gak jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. If you don't like, don't read. Tapi kalo tetep nekat baca ya author gabisa maksa ~

**Disclaimer**: Cast yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, teman, management, dan fans-fans mereka. **Kecuali Sehun yang merupakan milik author seorang** *smirk* /culik Sehun/. FF ini asli dari fikiran author, author gak tengok kanan kiri kok pas bikin ff ini (/,\)

**Summary**: Sehun seorang yeoja berwajah datar yang selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang karena ia jarang menunjukkan senyum pada orang lain. Ia termasuk yeoja yang agak pendiam, tetapi bisa menjadi berbeda di depan sahabatnya dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Sehun sangat menyayangi ketiga namja itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tetapi rasa sayang yang diberikan ketiga namja itu kepada Sehun ternyata berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang diberikan Sehun kepada mereka. Hingga suatu hari satu persatu namja itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, siapakah yang akan dipilih Sehun?

**Cast:**

Oh Se Hoon (Sehun)

Kim Jong In (Kai/Jongin)

Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun)

(Cast akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)

**HanHun?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiHun?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or BaekHun?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~~~**

Lingkungan sekolah SM International High School sedang ramai hari ini. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama masa orientasi sekolah di SM International High School. Masa orientasi sekolah ialah saat dimana para murid baru diperkenalkan pada keadaan sekolah mereka yang sekarang, guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah itu, para pengurus OSIS,dan juga ekstrakulikuler apa saja yang ada di sekolah itu. Pada masa orientasi sekolah siswa dan siswi baru juga diberitahu tentang peraturan-peraturan sekolah serta sanksi apa saja yang akan diberikan jika ada yang melanggarnya. Perlu diketahui bahwa SM International High School merupakan sekolah seni paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Siswa dan siswi yang ingin masuk ke sekolah ini harus melewati beberapa tes. Selain tes akademik, calon siswa dan siswi juga harus mengikuti beberapa tes uji kemampuan dalam bidang seni (menari, menyayi, acting, dan lain-lain). Tes itu berguna untuk menentukan kelas apa yang akan dimasuki oleh calon siswa dan siswi SM International High School. Lulusan sekolah ini biasanya akan bekerja di bidang entertaintment ataupun seni. Banyak siswa siswi yang sudah lulus yang sukses menjadi artis terkenal. Karena itu orang-orang yang diterima di SM International High School hanyalah orang yang mempunyai kemampuan akademik serta kemampuan seni yang tinggi.

Salah satu orang beruntung yang bisa masuk menjadi murid di SM International High School ialah yeoja bernama Oh Se Hoon. Ia merupakan salah satu dari 325 orang yang berhasil menyingkirkan 25.592 orang yang mendaftar masuk ke SM International High School. Pada saat mengikuti tes akademik ia mendapat nilai-nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Begitu pula pada saat tes uji keampuan dalam bidang seni, ia juga mendapat banyak pujian dari guru-guru penilai. Dengan kemampuan dance yang memukau serta penghayatan yang sangat luar biasa saat menyanyi dan berakting, tentu saja Sehun bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dengan mudah.

Para siswa dan siswi baru yang sudah datang ke sekolah saat ini sedang menunggu mulainya upacara pembukaan masa orientasi sekolah. Ada yang menunggu sambil duduk di taman dan kantin, ada yang mengobrol dengan teman barunya, dan ada juga yang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gedung SM International High School yang terbilang sangat luas itu. Tak terkecuali Sehun, sambil menunggu upacara mulai ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat gedung sekolah barunya yang sudah sangat ia impikan dari dulu. Semua orang yang ada di sekolah itu nampak terlihat gembira karena mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah seni paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Tapi coba perhatikan wajah Sehun. Ia hanya menampakkan wajah yang datar, bahkan sangat datar seolah-olah ia tidak senang berada di sekolah itu. Ya, memang begitulah Sehun. Yeoja yang kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya itu memang selalu berwajah datar dan jarang bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya kepada orang-orang. Dia memang sudah seperti itu sedari kecil. Bahkan dulu dengan orangtuanya pun ia tidak mau tersenyum. Orang-orang yang belum mengenanya pasti menganggap Sehun adalah yeoja yang sombong dan dingin karena selain berwajah datar Sehun juga jarang berbicara dan agak pendiam. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah yeoja yang baik dan hangat, hanya saja ia agak kurang percaya diri untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Teman-temannya selalu menjauhinya bahkan sebelum Sehun mendekatkan diri pada mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya minder untuk berteman dengan orang lain.

Pada saat Sehun sedang berjalan di koridor, banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Banyak bisikan-bisikan serta cibiran tentang dirinya yang ia dengar.

"Hei coba lihat dia, wajahnya angkuh sekali." Kata seorang namja kepada temannya.

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi kau tau tidak, kemampuan dancenya benar-benar keren loh! Aku seperti terhipnotis saat meliahtnya menari pada waktu tes." Kata namja yang satunya lagi.

"Jinjja? Ah pantas saja dia sangat sombong . Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya." Kata namja tadi.

Bla… bla….. bla…

Sehun tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua namja itu karena jarak mereka sudah jauh sekarang. Sehun tidak merespon cibiran-cibiran tersebut. Ia tetap memasang wajah datar seolah-olah omongan orang-orang itu hanyalah angin yang berhembus sesaat. Bukannya sombong atau sok cool, tetapi Sehun memang seperti itu.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sebuah taman yang ada di belakang gedung SM International High School. Taman itu sangat sepi, tidak ada orang di taman itu. Tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya. Sosok itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil menatap lurus ke arah depannya. Sehun pun menghampiri orang itu dan memanggill namanya.

"Kim Jong In?" sapa atau lebih tepatnya tanya Sehun memastikan pada sosok namja yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon tadi. Namja yang disapa oleh Sehun pun menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun.

"Ah Sehun, annyeong." sapa namja bernama Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeong Kai." balas Sehun. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini Sehun-ah?" tanya Kai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke arah depan, entah apa yang sedang ia lihat di depan sana.

"Aku hanya mengikuti jalur koridor itu. Ternyata koridor itu mengarah ke arah taman ini." kata Sehun yang juga tidak menoleh ke arah Kai. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah. Di luar sana ramai, aku kurang suka. Taman ini sepi dan akan lebih baik jika aku menunggu upacara mulai di tempat ini. Kau tau kan aku sudah lumayan terkenal karena aku satu-satunya murid yang boleh tidak mengikuti tes akademik. Aku takut ada fans ku yang menyerangku secara tiba-tiba dan minta foto bersama terus-menerus. Hahaha" kata Kai sedikit bercanda dan bernarsis ria.

"Hah, apa-apaan itu? Kau kelewat percaya diri Kim Jong In." kata Sehun datar. Bukannya candaan Kai tidak lucu untuknya, tetapi Sehun memang seperti itu dan Kai memakluminya karena ia sudah sangat mengenal Sehun.

"Hei kau ini, panggil aku oppa. Aku lebih tua 3 bulan darimu Sehun." kata Kai mengingatkan.

"Hfft baiklah, Jongin oppa. Apa perlu sekalian aku memanggilmu harabeoji, eoh? Cuma beda beberapa bulan saja sudah seperti beda beberapa abad." kata Sehun agak sadis.

"Hahaha jangan seperti itu Sehun, kau jadi semakin terlihat lucu jika seperti itu." kata Kai sambil mengacak rambut Sehun lembut.

D E G !

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?" tanya Sehun polos, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hmm…" Kai Nampak berfikir sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan mengetuk ngetuk dagunya pelan. "… kau itu seperti Luhan hyung. Wajah kalian sangat mirip." kata Kai sok polos. Sehun sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja pabo, dia kakakku." Kata Sehun sambil memasang wajah seperti ini -_-

Kai tertawa senang karena ia berhasil menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sehun yang melihat Kai tertawa setan seperti itu bergidik ngeri. Karena tidak tahan ditertawai seperti itu, Sehun pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa seperti itu atau aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi seumur hidupku, Kim Jong In!" kata Sehun mengancam.

"Ahahaha ne, ne, arasseo Sehun-ah. Aku kan hanya bercanda." kata Kai sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hhh, arasseo. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sehun. Kai lalu melirik jam tangan hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya, lalu beralih menatap Sehun lagi.

"Sudah jam 07:55. Sepertinya kita harus segera ke lapangan karena sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai." kata Kai. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. "Kajja." Kata Kai lagi.

Sehun menerima uluran tangan Kai. Di dalam hatinya Sehun merasa sangat senang karena ia masih bisa bercanda dan berbicara dengan Kai seperti dulu. 'Jongin oppa tidak berubah.' gumam Sehun dalam hati. Mereka pun lalu berjalan menuju lapangan meninggalkan taman itu. Taman yang di suatu hari nanti akan menjadi saksi dan tempat kenangan yang tidak akan 'dia' lupakan seumur hidup'nya'.

Kai merupakan sahabat dari Sehun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kai juga sama seperti Sehun, kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Terkadang Kai juga sering terlihat berwajah datar tetapi tidak sedatar wajah Sehun. Setidaknya ia agak lebih baik dari Sehun karena ia masih bisa menunjukkan senyumnya kepada orang lain walaupun hanya senyuman tipis. Kai adalah namja yang pendiam dan cuek. Ia jarang berbicara kepada orang lain karena terlalu malu untuk berbicara. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa malu seperti itu. Dengan eomma nya saja Kai jarang berbicara. Tetapi ia akan berubah 180 derajat jika ia sedang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Kai akan menjadi seseorang yang cerewet dan humoris saat berada di dekat mereka, sangat berbeda dengan sifat yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Kai memang sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya karena sewaktu ia sendiri mereka selalu ada untuknya dan mau berbagi serta mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

Kai bisa masuk ke SM International High School tanpa melalui tes akademik terlebih dahulu. Ia masuk ke sekolah tersebut dengan menggunakan jalur prestasi. Sejak di junior high school Kai merupakan seorang dancer terbaik di sekolahnya. Selain mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dance di sekolahnya, Kai juga mengikuti sebuah akademi seni ternama di Seoul. Di tempat itu ia diajarkan teknik dance yang baik, vocal, dan performance yang baik saat tampil di atas panggung. Kai sering mengikuti berbagai macam perlombaan dance mewakili nama sekolah dan akademinya. Dari sekian banyak lomba yang pernah ia ikuti, hanya 2 kali Kai mendapatkan juara selain juara pertama. Oleh karena itu Kai bisa masuk ke sekolah itu tanpa melalui tes akademik terlebih dahulu.

Para murid baru sedang berkumpul di lapangan SM International High School untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan masa orientasi sekolah yang akan berlangsung selama 3 hari. Sambutan dari kepala sekolah, perkenalan para guru-guru pengajar serta beberapa pengurus OSIS telah selesai. Akhirnya kepala sekolah pun memberikan simbol pembukaan masa orientasi sekolah di SM International High School. "Dengan ini secara resmi masa orientasi sekolah di SM International High School saya nyatakan telah dimulai." kata kepala sekolah.

Tuk….tuk….tuks

Ia pun mengetuk microphone sebanyak tiga kali sebagai simbol bahwa masa orientasi sekolah telah resmi dimulai. Para siswa dan siswi serta guru yang berada di sana pun bertepuk tangan. Lalu kepala sekolah melanjutkan berbicara.

"Sekarang semua saya serahkan kepada ketua OSIS SM International High School. Saya harap semua siswa dan siswi baru di sini bisa mengikuti masa orientasi ini dengan baik tanpa ada halangan apapun. Sekian dari saya, kepada ketua OSIS silahkan mengambil alih dan berikan instruksi kepada adik-adikmu." kata sang kepala sekolah lalu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan mimbar (?). Sosok kepala sekolah pun kini berganti dengan sosok seorang namja tampan berwajah babyface yang terus menampakkan senyum manisnya kepada orang-orang yang ada di sana. Yup, namja itu adalah ketua OSIS SM International High School. Sehun dan Kai yang kebetulan baris bersebelahan saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat bingung saat melihat namja imut itu berdiri di tempat kepala sekolah tadi berdiri. Tatapan mereka seperti berkata 'kenapa-ia-bisa-berdiri-di-sana-?' Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka bergumam berbarengan.

"Jangan jangan…" gumam Sehun dan Kai menggantung.

"Test, test.. ekhem.. Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Perkenalkan Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badan sekilas.

"M W O ?!" tanpa sadar Kai dan Sehun teriak berbarengan saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Tentu saja orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap mereka heran.

Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi kedua orang tadi hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan percaya." gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~~**

Aaaahhh akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga (^o^~)~(^o^)~(~^o^) *joget bareng Sehun* hehe. Kurang panjangkah? ._.

Sedikit mau berkicau (?) nih, ff ini ff pertama author tentang EXO loh~ terinspirasi dari judul lagu YunJae – May I Love You, ada yang tau lagunya kah? Ayok kita karaokean /ambil microphone/ haha abaikan.

Di sini Sehun yang biasa di jadiin namja kalo di ff genderswitch sekarang aku jadiin sebagai yeoja ._. gatau deh author lebih suka Sehun yang jadi uke daripada Luhan u,u #plak

Author mau minta maaf kalo di chap ini terlalu banyak paragraf dan POV nya masih author semua. Ya bisa dibilang ini baru prolog dan belum masuk ke jalan ceritanya. Di chapter depan author akan usahain biar bisa langsung masuk ke jalan ceritanya.

Oh iya author juga mau maaf kalo masih banyak typo yang berserakan, karena jujur aja author emang gabisa nyapu *lah*. Kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan bahasanya kurang bisa dipahami mohon dimaafkan ya. Sesungguhnya author itu masih hijau di dunia per-ff-an (/,\). Jadi, author butuh masukan dari para readers sekalian buat ff ini. Karena seorang author tidak akan bisa menjadi author tanpa adanya dukungan dari para readers kan? ;) *jaaaaahhhh

Wkwk jadi kayak curhat begini ya? -_- haha

Akhir kata kalau ada yang minat review untuk memberikan pendapat, kritik, dan saran untuk ff ini silahkan, author gak akan ngelarang kok '-')/ kalo memang gabisa ngereview juga gapapa, karena author juga sering merasakan yang seperti itu (?).

Haha sekian dari author. Sampai jumpaaaaaaahhhhhh~~ B) #tebar member EXO

**-Kkamjjonghun-**


	2. Chapter 2

**May I Love You?**

**Author: Kkamjjonghun a.k.a Item a.k.a kembarannya Kai a.k.a hak patennya(?) Sehun a.k.a TTM nya Jonghyun a.k.a (masih) istrinya Yesung a.k.a adik sematakaki(?) Sungmin a.k.a mantan selirnya Baekhyun a.k.a anaknya KaiSoo dan HaeHyuk dan ChenMin dan KyuMin (HunHan belum cukup umur untuk punya anak) a.k.a … *author mati digebukin readers karena nyampah sebelum cerita dimulai* #abaikan**

**Rated**: **T , author gaberani bikin rated M (/,\) kalo baca sih berani ~** #eh

**Warning: Fanfiction about EXO, but that is genderswitch. Beberapa yang biasa jadi seme dijadiin yeoja diff ini. OOC (maybe), bahasa masih acak-acakan, typo masih bertebaran, gak sesuai dengan EYD, cerita pasaran, alur gak jelas, angst gagal (?) dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. If you don't like, don't read**. Tapi kalo tetep nekat baca ya author gabisa maksa ~

**DON'T BASH CAST IN MY FANFIC! Arasseo? *todongin pistol***

**Mungkin chapter ini agak sedikit lebih panjang dan ngebosenin karena yang ada bagian di chapter sebelumnya diulang lagi dengan POV yang berbeda.-. Mohon dimaafkan bila chapter ini banyak kekurangan (/,\) *bow***

**Disclaimer**: **Cast yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, teman, management, dan fans-fans mereka. Kecuali Sehun yang merupakan milik author seorang** ***smirk* /culik Sehun/.** **FF ini asli dari fikiran author, author gak tengok kanan kiri kok pas bikin ff ini** **(/,\)**

**Summary**: **Sehun seorang yeoja berwajah datar yang selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang karena ia jarang menunjukkan senyum pada orang lain. Ia termasuk yeoja yang agak pendiam, tetapi bisa menjadi berbeda di depan sahabatnya dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Sehun sangat menyayangi ketiga namja itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tetapi rasa sayang yang diberikan ketiga namja itu kepada Sehun ternyata berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang diberikan Sehun kepada mereka. Hingga suatu hari satu persatu namja itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, siapakah yang akan dipilih Sehun?**

**Cast:**

**Oh Se Hoon (Sehun)**

**Kim Jong In (Kai/Jongin) **

**Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun) **

**Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol) **

**Kim Jong Dae (Chen)**

**Huang Zi Tao (Tao) **

**(Cast akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)**

**HanHun?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiHun?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or BaekHun?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~~~**

***Kai POV***

Semilir angin pagi berhembus lembut menerpa wajahku. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolahku, SM International High School. Di sini sepi, jarang ada orang yang datang ke taman ini. Entah karena ini memang masih pagi atau memang karena jarak taman ini yang terlalu jauh dari gedung utama sekolah ini. Yang jelas aku menyukai tempat ini. Padahal aku baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, tapi aku merasa sudah sangat nyaman berada di sini.

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin, tapi cukup panggil aku Kai. Aku adalah salah satu murid baru di SM International High School yang merupakan sekolah seni paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena aku sangat suka menari, dan aku juga bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena prestasiku di bidang seni tari. Aku tidak mau menyianyiakan bakatku ini di sekolah biasa karena jujur saja aku termasuk anak yang lemah jika sudah mengahadapi pelajaran. Aku merupakan salah satu murid spesial yang bisa masuk ke SM International High School. Aku menggunakan jalur prestasi untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Jadi aku hanya mengikuti tes kemampuan dalam bidang seni saja tanpa mengikuti tes akademik sebelumnya.

"Kim Jong In?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsiku yang sedang melamun di bawah pohon. Akupun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik sedang berdiri di dekatku.

"Ah Sehun, annyeong." sapa ku sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah yeoja bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Annyeong Kai." balas Sehun. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ku.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini Sehun-ah?" aku bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Aku kembali menatap lurus ke arah depan. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak melihat apa-apa di depan sana, hanya saja aku tidak kuat jika harus memandang wajah yeoja di sampingku ini.

"Aku hanya mengikuti jalur koridor itu. Ternyata koridor itu mengarah ke arah taman ini." kata Sehun yang juga tidak menoleh ke arah ku. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah. Di luar sana ramai, aku kurang suka. Taman ini sepi dan akan lebih baik jika aku menunggu upacara mulai di tempat ini. Kau tau kan aku sudah lumayan terkenal karena aku satu-satunya murid yang boleh tidak mengikuti tes akademik. Aku takut ada fans ku yang menyerangku secara tiba-tiba dan minta foto bersama terus-menerus. Hahaha" kata ku sedikit bercanda dan bernarsis ria. Aku memang selalu seperti itu saat sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Hah, apa-apaan itu? Kau kelewat percaya diri Kim Jong In." kata Sehun datar. Bukannya candaan ku tidak lucu untuknya, tetapi Sehun memang seperti itu dan aku memakluminya karena aku sudah sangat mengenal Sehun.

"Hei kau ini, panggil aku oppa. Aku lebih tua 3 bulan darimu Sehun." kata ku mengingatkannya.

"Hfft baiklah, Jongin oppa. Apa perlu sekalian aku memanggilmu harabeoji, eoh? Cuma beda beberapa bulan saja sudah seperti beda beberapa abad." kata Sehun agak sadis.

"Hahaha jangan seperti itu Sehun, kau jadi semakin terlihat lucu jika seperti itu." kata ku. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengacak rambut Sehun lembut.

**D E G !**

Apa yang aku lakukan barusan hah? Aissh paboya Kai! Kau membuat jantungmu jadi berdetak tidak karuan lagi Kim Jongin!

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?" tanya Sehun polos, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hmm…" aku berpura-pura berfikir sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu dan mengetuk ngetuk dagu ku pelan. "… kau itu seperti Luhan hyung. Wajah kalian sangat mirip." kata ku sok polos. Sehun terlihat sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja pabo, dia kakakku." Kata Sehun sambil memasang wajah seperti ini -_-

Aku hanya bisa tertawa senang karena aku berhasil menggoda sahabat ku yang satu ini. Sesungguhnya ini hanyalah salah satu caraku untuk meredamkan detak jantungku yang sedang berdetak tidak karuan ini. Sehun yang melihat ku tertawa setan seperti itu bergidik ngeri. Karena tidak tahan ditertawai seperti itu, Sehun pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa seperti itu atau aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi seumur hidupku, Kim Jong In!" kata Sehun mengancam. Haha aku sangat suka melihatnya marah seperti itu. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih… errrr…. imut.

"Ahahaha ne, ne, arasseo Sehun-ah. Aku kan hanya bercanda." kata ku sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hhh, arasseo. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sehun. Aku lalu melirik jam tangan hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kananku, lalu beralih menatap Sehun lagi.

"Sudah jam 07:55. Sepertinya kita harus segera ke lapangan karena sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai." kata ku. Aku lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah Sehun. "Kajja." Kata ku lagi.

Sehun menerima uluran tanganku. Kami pun lalu berjalan menuju lapangan meninggalkan taman itu. Jujur aku sangat gugup saat itu, karena di sepanjang perjalanan Sehun tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku senang sekaligus takut ia menyadari kalau tanganku basah karena aku gugup bersentuhan dengannya.

Sehun adalah sahabatku sedari kecil. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan teman. Tapi ada perasaan yang lain saat aku mulai sering bersamanya. Jantungku selalu berdetak tak karuan saat aku menatap matanya dan keringat dingin selalu mengalir setiap ia menyentuhku. Aku tahu ini bukan sekedar perasaan sebagai sahabat, tetapi perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Aku menyukainya. Ya, aku akui aku sudah menyukai Oh Sehun semenjak duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD. Memang aku menyukainya sejak lama, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Aku memang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dari Sehun juga yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan rasa suka ku dengan perhatian yang lebih pada Sehun. Aku terlalu malu untuk bilang kalau aku menyukainya.

…

Sesampainya di lapangan, para murid baru di SM International High School sudah berkumpul untuk melaksanakan upacara pembukaan masa orientasi sekolah. Aku dan Sehun pun segera mencari barisan setelah ada seorang guru yang memberikan instruksi pada para murid untuk segera berbaris karena upacara akan segera dimulai. Aku agak kecewa karena Sehun sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat guru itu memberikan instruksi. Tapi, yasudahlah. Kami pun berbaris dengan rapi dan mengikuti jalannya upacara dengan tenang.

Aku mendengarkan sambutan dari kepala sekolah SM International High School dengan rasa bosan yang melandaku. Aku terus saja menguap kecil saat mendengarkan ceramah sang kepala sekolah serta perkenalan para guru dan juga beberapa pengurus OSIS sekolah itu yang berjalan sangat lama menurutku. Dan beberapa menit pun berlalu. Setelah memberi simbol pembukaan masa orientasi sekolah, kepala sekolah pun berbicara.

"Sekarang semua saya serahkan kepada ketua OSIS SM International High School. Saya harap semua siswa dan siswi baru di sini bisa mengikuti masa orientasi ini dengan baik tanpa ada halangan apapun. Sekian dari saya, kepada ketua OSIS silahkan mengambil alih dan berikan instruksi kepada adik-adikmu." Kata kepala sekolah. Beliau pun berjalan meninggalkan mimbar tempat ia berceramah tadi. (apasih itu namanya yang tempat pembina upacara suka berdiri di situ buat pidato? Aku gatau namanya -_-)

"Apa upacaranya sudah selesai Sehun-ah?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang berbaris tepat di sebelahku.

"Belum, masih ada instruksi dari ketua OSIS sekolah ini." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Akupun hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

Setelah kepala sekolah pergi, nampaklah sesosok namja menaiki podium(bener gak tuh?) yang tadi sempat menjadi pijakan sang kepala sekolah. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku mengenal namja itu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana? Saat aku melihat ke arah Sehun, ia juga sedang melihat kearah ku. Kami saling bertatapan bingung dan tanpa sadar kamipun bergumam bersamaan.

"Jangan jangan…" gumam ku dan Sehun menggantung.

"Test, test.. ekhem.. Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Perkenalkan Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum lalu memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badan sekilas.

"M W O ?!" tanpa sadar aku dan Sehun teriak berbarengan saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap kami dengan tatapan heran. Tatapan mereka seakan berkata 'apaan-sih-baru-liat-cowo-imut-gitu-aja-udah-histeris'. Disaat orang-orang menatap kami heran, aku melihat Baekhyun sedang tertawa kecil di atas podium sana.

Ya, aku dan Sehun mengenal namja itu. Dia Byun Baekhyun, salah satu sahabatku selain Sehun. Umurnya memang lebih tua 2 tahun dari aku dan Sehun, dan sekarang dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 senior high school. Aku sudah tau kalau Baekhyun hyung juga bersekolah di sini, tetapi sungguh aku tidak mengetahui kalau ia bisa jadi seorang ketua OSIS di SM International High School yang merupakan sekolah seni paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan namja cerewet yang sangat hyperaktif itu bisa menjadi seorang ketua OSIS? Benar-benar ajaib.

"Sehun-ah, apa benar dia ketua OSIS nya?" tanyaku pada Sehun. Aku benar-benar lemas saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hyung tadi, begitupula dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat shock saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun hyung.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak percaya." Kata Sehun yang terlihat masih shock. Walaupun shock wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Hei, hei, tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Aku tahu wajahku memang tidak meyakinkan menjadi ketua OSIS kan? Haha.. tapi pada faktanya, ya memang akulah ketua OSIS di sini." Kata Baekhyun sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Hmm baiklah karena kalian adalah murid baru di sini, jadi nanti kami pengurus OSIS akan menerangkan tentang peraturan di sekolah ini. Tetapi sebelumnya aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Di setiap kelompok akan mendapat 2 orang sunbae yang bertugas sebagai pembimbing di kelompok kalian. Dan nanti kalian harus mengikuti seluruh instruksi dari para pembimbing kalian. Mengerti?" kata Baekhyun hyung memberikan instruksi pertama kepada para murid baru. Para siswa dan siswi di sana hanya mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi. Aku dan Sehun juga ikut mengangguk tentunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mulai membagi kelompoknya. Bagi yang namanya disebut harap maju ke depan dan berbaris rapi sesuai kelompok masing-masing." kata Baekhyun lagi. Lalu ia pun mulai membacakan nama para siswa dan siswi yang akan dibentuk menjadi satu kelompok. Satu persatu nama dipanggil maju ke depan dan hari pun semakin panas. Tetapi namaku belum juga disebut olehnya.

'Sial, kenapa Baekhyun hyung lama sekali sih menyebut namaku? Aku sudah pegal berdiri terus di tempat panas seperti ini.' batinku menjerit. Apa dia berniat mengerjaiku, eoh?

"Selanjutnya, kelompok Phoenix, Oh Sehun." Kata Baekhyun memanggil anggota kelompok selanjutnya yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Sehun pun maju ke depan meninggalkan ku yang saat ini sedang mengumpat dalam hati karena kesal namaku tidak juga disebut oleh Baekhyun hyung.

"Hmm, baiklah dan ini anggota kelompok terakhir. Kim…." Ucap Baekhyun hyung menggantung. Ia nampak menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan yang ada di kertas yang ia pegang. Aku yang melihat hal itu semakin panas. Sudah jelas-jelas hanya tinggal aku yang berada di lapangan itu, pakai pura-pura tidak membaca namaku segala.

"Maaf sunbae, mungkin yang belum anda sebut namanya itu Kim Jongin. Daritadi nama itu belum disebut." Kataku mencoba memberitahunya. Baekhyun hyung lalu menatapku dan kertas itu secara bergantian.

"Ah kau benar. Padahal kau tidak melihat kertas ini, tapi kau bisa membaca nama di kertas ini dengan baik. Baiklah, untuk yang bernama Kim Jongin silahkan maju dan berkumpul bersama kelompokmu yang lain." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada riang. Sungguh aku ingin mencekiknya saat ini juga! Tolong kalian ingatkan aku untuk melakukan hal itu padanya nanti.

Akupun lalu menghampiri anggota kelompokku sambil mengutuk-ngutuk Baekhyun hyung dalam hati. Saat sudah sampai di tempat kelompokku, aku melihat Sehun seperti sedang menahan tawanya.

"Kau dikerjai. Haha." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa, walaupun tawanya terdengar sangat aneh di telingaku.

"Aku tahu. Akan ku balas dia nanti." Kataku yang hanya bisa menahan malu saat ini.

"Sudahlah, dia pasti hanya bercanda." Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataannya. Kebiasaan sekali, selalu saja membela Baekhyun hyung walaupun itu adalah kesalahan Baekhyun hyung. Hhhhhh~

"Baiklah karena kelompoknya sudah dibagi, sekarang lebih baik masing-masing kelompok saling memperkenalkan diri ke anggota kelompoknya. Aku akan memberikan instruksi selanjutnya setengah jam lagi. Selama itu kalian aku berikan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan teman satu kelompok dan pembimbing kalian. Jangan ada yang berpencar dengan kelompoknya, mengerti?" kata Baekhyun. Murid-murid baru mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan podium.

Kelompok ku mulai melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Baekhyun hyung. Kami saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Sehun yang biasanya selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang kali ini bisa mendapat perlakuan yang agak berbeda. Ada beberapa anggota kelompok kami yang mencoba mengajak Sehun berkenalan, walaupun ada juga beberapa anak yang memandang tidak suka pada Sehun. Sehun juga sudah terlihat akrab dengan salah satu anggota kelompok kami yang bernama Tao. Aku senang akhirnya Sehun bisa mendapat perlakuan yang 'agak' lebih baik di sini. Aku harap ini tidak hanya berlangsung sementara saja, batinku. Tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sehun, sampai akhirnya ada suara cempreng yang dengan tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Hei Kai, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" kata teman sekelompokku yang bernama Chen.

"Ah? Aniyo." Jawabku seadanya. Lalu kami pun mulai bercerita lagi, ya mungkin lebih tepatnya Chen yang bercerita karena ia yang lebih banyak bicara. Well tidak apalah, hitung-hitung biar aku bisa belajar lebih peka terhadap orang lain selain sahabatku. Kamipun terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya ada seorang sunbae yang mendekat kearah kelompok kami. Sepertinya dia adalah pembimbing kelompok ini. Eh tunggu sebentar, orang itu kan… Chanyeol noona?

***Kai POV END***

Saat Kai, Sehun, dan teman-teman sekelompoknya sedang mengobrol, datanglah seorang yeoja berpostur badan tinggi semampai ke arah kelompok mereka. Saat sudah berada di dekat kelompok itu, yeoja itu pun mulai berbicara.

"Ehm, apa ini kelompok Phoenix?" tanya yeoja yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut kepada Kai dan kawan-kawan. Senyum manis tak lupa ia sunggingkan kepada para hoobae-nya itu, menampakkan sederetan gigi rapihnya.

"Ne, sunbae. Apakah sunbae pembimbing kelompok kami?" kata Tao yang merupakan salah satu anggota kelompok Phoenix.

"Ne, aku pembimbing kelompok kalian. Apakah kalian sudah berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelompok kalian?" tanya Chanyeol ramah yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di antara kelompok Phoenix yang duduk melingkar.

"Hanya tinggal noona saja yang belum memperkenalkan diri kepada kami semua. Kata sunbae ketua OSIS, kita juga harus mengenal pembimbing kelompok masing-masing." Kata Chen sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit ke arah Chanyeol.

'Halah, modus sekali.' Batin Kai.

'Memangnya sunbae ketua OSIS bilang begitu kah?' batin Tao.

"Ah, baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku murid kelas 3 di sini. Jabatanku di OSIS adalah sebagai sekertaris 1. Salam kenal." Kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hmm, ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama-nama kalian. Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian kepadaku? Satu persatu ya, dimulai dari…" kalimat Chanyeol terputus. Ia nampak memperhatikan wajah anggota kelompok Phoenix. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau saja yang paling ujung kanan. Sebutkan nama dan asal sekolahmu ya." kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Chen. Chen yang ditunjuk pun segera berdiri dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kim Jong Dae, tapi kalian cukup memanggilku Chen saja. Dulu aku bersekolah di Thunder(?) Junior High School." Chen memperkenalkan dirinya setelah itu ia pun kembali duduk.

"Kenapa dipanggil Chen? Nama aslinya tidak mengandung unsur ke-Chen-an(?) sama sekali." tanya Tao pada Sehun polos. Sehun hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya cuek. Sedangkan Chen yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar, karena ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa nama panggilannya Chen padahal nama aslinya Jongdae.

"Hahaha, baiklah Chen. Selanjutnya." ucap Chanyeol. Lalu Kai pun berdiri karena ia adalah orang selanjutnya yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. 'sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia. Bukankah dia temannya Baekhyun?' batin Chanyeol.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, panggil saja aku Kai. Aku berasal dari EXOTICS Junior High School." Kata Kai memperkenalkan diri. Tao yang lagi-lagi mendengar ada kejanggalan mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tadi Jongdae panggilannya Chen, sekarang Jongin panggilannya Kai. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa nama panggilannya tidak nyambung seperti itu?' batin Tao. Author hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kepolosan batin Tao yang tiada tara itu (-_-).

"Eh? Ternyata benar kau itu hoobae-ku sewaktu di junior high school. Haha baiklah, selanjutnya." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Lalu Tao pun berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hmm, annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Huang Zi Tao imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tao. Dulu aku bersekolah di Beijing Art School. Salam kenal." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Beijing Art School? Jauh sekali Tao. hmm, baiklah selanjutnya." Kata Chanyeol. Sehun pun berdiri karena sekarang sudah gilirannya memperkenalkan diri. 'ah dia itu kan…' batin Chanyeol.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku berasal dari EXOTICS Junior High School. Salam kenal." Kata Sehun dengan wajah datar yang setia menghias wajahnya.

D E G!

'Jadi, dia yang bernama Oh Sehun? Jadi yeoja ini yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun? Ah, wajahnya cantik sekali. Hanya saja kenapa ia tidak tersenyum?' batin Chanyeol.

"A…ah baiklah kau juga hoobae-ku di junior high school dulu ternyata. Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini ya? Haha. Baiklah, selanjutnya." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

Satu persatu anggota kelompok telah memperkenalkan dirinya masing masing. Hingga akhirnya terdengar pengumuman yang berasal dari podium. Baekhyun yang merupakan ketua OSIS SM International High School sedang memberikan pengumuman.

"Kepada seluruh Pembimbing kelompok harap berkumpul di depan podium sekarang. Ada yang ingin aku bagikan kepada kalian untuk diberikan lagi kepada kelompok kalian masing-masing." Kata Baekhyun melalui microphone di podium. Chanyeol beserta pembimbing kelompok yang lain langsung pergi menuju podium. Sambil menunggu pembimbing kelompok mereka kembali, mereka pun kembali mengobrol dengan temannya masing-masing.

…

"Baiklah ini adalah daftar barang yang harus kalian bawa dan kenakan besok. Hari ini kita belum memulai kegiatan yang melelahkan. Mungkin masa orientasi yang melelahkan baru dimulai besok. Jadi, setelah pulang nanti kalian beristirahatlah yang cukup agar besoknya tidak down. Mengerti?" kata Chanyeol.

"Ne, sunbae." jawab anggota kelompok Phoenix kompak. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum, lalu ia mulai membagikan selebaran kepada para hoobae-nya itu. Setelah selesai membagikan selebaran itu, Chanyeol pun mulai bicara lagi.

"Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. Waktunya 1 jam, setelah itu kalian harus sudah kembali ke sini lagi. Ara?" kata Chanyeol. Anggota kelompok Phoenix pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Chanyeol pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelompok yang sudah mulai membubarkan diri itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun, Kai, Chen, dan Tao sedang berada di kantin sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Saat sedang asik makan bersama, tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Annyeong. Apakah aku boleh bergabung bersama kalian?" tanya Baekhyun ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak, tempat ini sudah penuh." kata Kai sinis. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi rupanya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada sunbae ketua OSIS! Ehm, silahkan saja kalau sunbae mau makan bersama kami di sini. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa makan bersama seorang ketua OSIS." kata Tao sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun tersenyum kea rah Tao lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Sehun dan Tao.

"Cih, masa bodo amat lah." kata Kai jengkel. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Kai hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Kai memang sangat lucu jika sedang marah –atau dalam hal ini lebih tepat disebut ngambek. Tao hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Kai dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Chen? Ia lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi memakan makan siangnya daripada harus mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku soal yang tadi? Oh ayolah Kkamjong, aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha." kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Kai mendelik.

"Tidak ada yang lucu bebek! Lebih baik habiskan saja makananmu itu agar kau cepat besar dan juga bisa cepat disembelih." kata Kai sadis.

"Kau bilang apa, eoh? Wajah tampan seperti ini kau samakan dengan bebek? Hah, kau ini benar-benar tidak seru Kkamjong. Padahal aku hanya mencoba membantumu agar kulit hitam mu itu tahan lama." kata Baekhyun santai sambil memasukkan beberapa kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Saat Kai berniat untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun tiba-tiba Sehun melerai.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini, sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi sekalinya bertemu malah seperti ini. Salurkanlah rasa rindu kalian dengan cara lain." kata Sehun datar.

"Mana mungkin aku merindukan anak bebek yang tidak besar-besar seperti dia." kata Kai mengelak.

"Aku juga tidak merindukan kuah rawon itu kok. Yang aku rindukan itu justru kau Hunnie." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum genit kearah Sehun yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Sehun. Tatapannya seperti berkata 'berhenti-tersenyum-mesum-seperti-itu-atau-kau-akan-berakhir-di-dalam-panggangan'. "Ahahaha arasseo. Hmm, tapi jujur saja aku memang merindukan kalian berdua. Semenjak aku menjadi ketua OSIS kita jadi jarang bertemu kan? Aku rindu bermain bersama kalian seperti dulu." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ne, nado Baekki oppa." kata Sehun.

"Kenapa hyung tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah ini?" tanya Kai. Sebenarnya Kai juga merindukan hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Karena jika aku bilang pada kalian pasti kalian tidak akan percaya kan? Hahaha ekspresi kalian saja sampai seperti itu saat aku bilang kalau aku ketua OSIS di sini." kata Baekhyun sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Iya aku memang tidak percaya. Masa namja hyperaktif sepertimu bisa menjadi ketua OSIS." Kata Kai.

"Haha simpan saja ketidakpercayaan mu itu Kkamjong, pada kenyataannya aku memang ketua OSIS di sini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Kata Kai sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Tao hanya bisa diam saja mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga. 'Mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal.' batin Tao. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencampuri pembicaraan mereka bertiga, karena memang ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedaritadi mereka bicarakan.

Mereka pun lalu melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka. Tak lupa Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu kepada Chen dan Tao. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa dengan candaan yang dibuat oleh Chen maupun Baekhyun –tapi tidak berlaku untuk Sehun yang tetap setia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ohiya ngomong-ngomong sepulang sekolah ini apa kalian ada acara?" ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Chen sambil menyeruput jus alpukat milik Kai. Kai yang jus nya diambil seenaknya oleh Chen hanya bisa menatap jus itu pasrah.

"Hmm, hari ini ada kontes menyanyi di Café EXOPlanet dan aku menjadi salah satu pesertanya. Aku ingin kalian mendukungku di kontes itu, hehe." Kata Baekhyun sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah, hebat sekali sunbae. Aku ingin mendengarkan suara sunbae!" ucap Tao antusias.

"Oh kontes di Café EXOPlanet? Aku dengar-dengar pemenangnya akan dapat hadiah 1 juta won. Lumayan juga tuh." kata Kai.

"Woaaah 1 juta won? Akan kau apakan uang sebanyak itu hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Ya, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari ku. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering membolos bekerja karena sibuk dengan urusan di sekolah. Jadi bos ku memotong gajiku, hahaha." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun curhat tentang pekerjaannya.

"Eh? Sunbae bekerja?" tanya Chen dan Tao berbarengan.

"Heung… yah… begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Memangnya orangtua hyung kemana?" tanya Chen.

JLEP

Pertanyaan Chen tadi membuat Kai dan Sehun hampir tersedak makanan yang sedang mereka kunyah.

"Orangtua ku ya?" Baekhyun nampak berfikir sejenak. "Mereka sudah tidak ada." Lanjutnya lagi. Tidak nampak raut kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun saat ia membicarakan tentang orangtuanya. Ia malah menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Tao.

Berbeda dengan Tao, senyum yang disunggingkan Baekhyun malah membuat Kai dan Sehun khawatir. Mereka bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Mereka berdua langsung menatap Chen dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan mereka berdua seperti berkata 'segera-minta-maaf-kalau-kau-tidak-mau-muka-kotakmu-itu-jadi-persegi-panjang'. Chen yang merasa horror ditatap seperti itupun langsung membuka suaranya.

"Eh….eng.. anu hyung.. mian aku tadi tidak bermaksud…" ucap Chen sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kemudian berbicara.

"Ahaha sudahlah tak apa. Jadi, kalian bisa datang tidak?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mau dikasihani.

"Aku bisa, jam berapa?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar.

"Satu jam setelah pulang sekolah. Yah, sekitar jam 4 sore." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Eh? Jam 4 ya? Aku tidak bisa datang sunbae, mianhae." Ucap Tao. Ia terlihat merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Ah, begitu? Gwenchana Tao-ah." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa datang jam 5 sore. Apakah masih keburu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Acara itu sampai malam jadi pasti masih keburu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan untuk datang sunbae." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau Tao datang, aku juga akan datang." Ucap Chen semangat.

"Ne, gomawo." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mau datang ke sana tidak?" tanya Kai pada Sehun. Ketiga orang yang berda di meja itupun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Hmm? Padahal aku sangat mengharapkan kau datang ke kontes itu Hunnie." Ucap Baekhyun jujur. Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak bisa berbohong soal perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Mianhae Baekkie oppa. Mungkin lain waktu." Kata Sehun. "Kabari aku saja jika kau menang." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. 5 menit lagi kegiatan selanjutnya akan dimulai. Aku duluan ya." kata Baekhyun, lalu ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan keempat orang hoobae-nya.

"Cih, dia tidak berubah." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah." Kata Sehun menanggapi perkataan Kai.

"Eh? Jadi Baekhyun sunbae tidak pernah berubah? Pantas saja wajahnya terlihat awet muda." Kata Tao polos. Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan yang kelewat polos –atau kelewat bodoh– dari Tao.

**SKIP TIME**

TEEEEEEEEEEETTTT…. TEEEEEEEEEEETTTT….

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kegiatan masa orientasi sekolah di hari pertama pun telah berakhir. Para murid SM International High School sudah diperkenankan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak pulang bersama Kai karena hari ini Kai ada jadwal latihan di akademi nya. Sedangkan kedua teman barunya –Tao dan Chen– rumahnya berbeda arah dengan Sehun. Jadilah sekarang Sehun berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahnya. Saat sedang berjalan sendirian, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Sehun pelan dari belakang.

"Sendirian saja Hunnie?" tanya orang yang menepuk pundak Sehun tadi. Panggilan itu, orang itu ternyata adalah Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh kea rah namja itu lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Hmm, Sehun-ah aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

"Bicara saja oppa." kata Sehun datar.

'Ah, bukankah ini terlalu tiba-tiba? Bahkan kau saja baru bertemu dengannya kan Baekhyun. Aissh paboya!' batin Baekhyun.

"Ehm, mungkin lain waktu saja baru aku katakan. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Baekhyun saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Gomawo atas tawarannya, tapi aku dijemput Luhan oppa hari ini. Dan bukankah kau ingin pergi ke Café EXOPlanet?" ucap Sehun.

"Ne. tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa menang di kontes kali ini." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Saat aku bernyanyi nanti, aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku pasti tidak bisa menghayati lagu dengan baik jika tidak melihatmu Hunnie. Hahaha." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Mana mungkin begitu? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memenangkannya walaupun aku tidak berada di sana. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Baekki oppa." kata Sehun menyemangati Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tidak oppa, aku harus menemani Luhan oppa hari ini. Mianhae." Jawab Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan hyung ya Hunnie." Kata Baekhyun sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk mengambil motornya di tempat parkir.

"Ne, oppa. kalau begitu aku duluan ya." kata Sehun.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Hunnie." Kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah Sehun.

"Hati-hati juga terhadap perasaanmu, Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Item is Back! Item is Back! Back Back Back Back~~~ *joget Sherlock bareng Jonghyun*

Aduh mian banget ya ini apdetnya kelamaan, ini lagi nyetak otak saya T^^^^T

Mian juga kalo chapter ini gadapet feel apa-apa, dan ini belom masuk juga ke inti ceritanya. Jeongmal mianhae TTT^TTT

Luhan belum dimunculin di sini. HunHan shipper sabar yaah ;)

Yasudah segini dulu sajah cuap-cuapnya. Kalo masih ada typo berserakan maaf ya. padahal saya udah baca berkali-kali, mungkin ada typo yang kelewat dari penglihatan saya._.

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA. DUUH REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT SANGAT MENYEMANGATI SAYA LOH ;)** maaf saya gak sebutin karena saya lupa nama yg review siapa aja -A-)\ tapi saya bener-bener berterimakasih atas reviewnya. Semoga kalian suka ceritanya :")

Akhir kata jeongmal ghamsahamnida buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca ff ini :) Kalo bisa di-review ya ya ya? *puppy eyes*

Ahaha XD yasudah, see you in next chapter ya~~

Dadaaaaaaaahhhhh~~~ *fanservice bareng Sehun* (?)

**-Kkamjjonghun-**


End file.
